30 Drabbles
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Just 30 random drabbles on Harry Potter. Slash. Yaoi/Yuri. Any pairing. Themes range from colours to clothes to the elements. Please R&R!
1. Green

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings. This time is DracoxHarry.

**Green**

As the sun shone through the thin curtains, a bright pair of eyes fluttered open.

The Slytherin sat watching those eyes with his own grey ones. A smile twitched at his lips for a few moments, before turning into a gentle smirk. Letting out a breath, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but gaze deeply into those pretty green eyes.

Moving onto his back, the green-eyed teen smiled sleepily in return, slipping his hand into the others and entwining their fingers together. Draco brushed a piece of dark hair away from those eyes, placing a kiss on cherry lips.

" 'Morning."

"Good morning, Harry."


	2. Blue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings. This time is DracoxHarry and HermionexGinny.

**Blue**

The deepest of hues with an array of colours. Yet somehow, the dark grey of the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling wasn't letting any of the colour through that day. Which had the tendancy to make everyone feel dreary. Everyone that is, except one Hermione Granger. Even the weather wasn't going to let her down today. She had a wonderful plan, and they _always_ worked. Well, almost always.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville!" She greeted the four Griffindors cheerfully.

" 'Morning, 'Mione," Harry replied half-heartedly - and the only coherent one too.

"So, will any blondes be dining with us today?" The bushy haired girl snickerd. This caught all their attention, as Harry went bright red.

"What blonde?" Ron asked, confused.

"I think she means Luna, Ron." Harry chocked out, quickly glancing over at the Slytherin table to where his _secret_ boyfriend was sat staring back at him with a smirk.

"Maybe. That all depends. Hey, Harry-"

"Anything."

"What?"

"...What?"

"_What_ are you two on today?" Ginny asked, swapping looks between her brother and the fifth member of the group.

"Who knows," Ron answered, tucking back into his toast.

"Her."

"_Who_?"

"_Her._"

"Oh. Right. How?"

"Hehehe. Plan."

A sigh came from beside her, and Harry slumped forward slightly.

"Fine."

Hermione grinned, before continuing to whisper into the green-eyed teens ear. "Blue?"

"Yeah, blue."

"I'll do my best, 'Mione."

"I know." Cheekily, she waved over at the staring Malfoy, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Blue."

--

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll proberly do any pairing if asked. Thank you! Please review!


	3. Orange

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings. RonxSnape (Heheh! I love this couple now! Thanks to Leah-chan for introducing me1)

**Orange**

If there was one thing that Severus Snape couldn't stand, it was particualry bright colours. So, it was just his luck that he had fallen for someone with _brightly coloured _hair. _Orange_ hair to be exact.

Now he did have certain morals, so dating a student was crossing a line that he wouldn't usually cross... hence why he picked on said the brightly coloured haired student, and gave no chance to anyone figuring out his real feelings - especially not the student in question. But it was hard sometimes, like when the professor was sat eating at the main table in the Great Hall, and he glanced up for a few seconds, picking out the brightly coloured hair speaking to a few of his friends - one of which was also coloured orange - and then meeting eyes with said student when he looked up too. The deep blue clashed nicely with the bright locks of hair that fell lightly over them, and the freckles helped tone down the pinkish skin.

Blinking, Snape broke eye contact and it was as if the moment had never happened.

Still, as bright as the colour orange was... he couldn't help but love it too.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll proberly do any pairing if asked. Thank you! Please review!


	4. Purple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Butterfliedd:** Thank you sooo much! Yeah, I was never much of a Snapex? fan, but this pairing has often been the but of humour, so I love 'em for it now! Thank you once again!!

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Purple**

It had to be a dream.

Or at least a nightmare.

But no, here was Draco Malfoy sat on an old classroom desk top chatting along merrily with Hermione. They seemed to be getting along quite well - though the fact that they were plotting a double set-up might've had something to do with it. If there was a plan that could put two people together with the possibility of falling apart, Draco was usually there.

Sighing, Harry slumped in his seat, not really listening as he had already been informed of these plans before hand.

"I've changed my mind about you, Granger," the blonde boy said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're evil enough to be a Slytherin." He snickered at the smirk that momemtairly crossed her face. Harry on the other hand, was slightly annoyed.

"Draco, don't encourage her! Its bad enough that we're both involved."

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing I've done in ages-! Excluding everything I do with you, of course," the blue-eyed boy ammended as Harry gave him a dark look. The look didn't change.

"I love you."

"..."

"I really love you."

"..."

"_Harry_!"

"..I love you, too."

"Good. Now lets bring out that bad boy streak of yours, and get on with this plan." He hopped off the desk and cupped the Griffindor's face in his hand, gently kissing him. "You know it's going to be fun."

"Not when Ron finds out its not."

"And we'll proberly be in detention for a few years," Hermione added. She had cleaned away her bookbag, and was turning to leave, throwing over her shoulder, "Harry's only mad because of his part in this, anyway."

"I am _not_ wearing a dress, or anything else you can think of! I can give my own destraction, thank you very much." This was recieved with snorts of laughter, before Harry smirked.

"No kissing, 24 hours, Draco. And Hermione? You can forget about me lending you books in my name for a few days."

Both faces dropped.

"You're trying to kill me!" Draco exclaimed, trying to slip his arms around the green-eyed boys waist. He was brushed off quickly, a grin in place.

"24 hours. I can last. Can you?"

A pretty purple colour flushed over the blondes face - from anger or frustration, Harry couldn't tell. But even Hermione smiled slightly at the sight.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll proberly do any pairing if asked. Thank you! Please review!


	5. Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Red**

The red silk scarf shimmered, and those whose eyes it caught held their own recognition to the colour.

For some, it was the colour of their house that they are in or have been in at Hogwarts. The memories of the laughter and tears, of the wins and loses. Of friends and rivals.

For others it was a festive colour. A colour that reminded of a love that was once lost or gained, of a lasting relationship - with both friends and lovers. The colour of a season that brings smiles, and laughter, and joy. A colour that brought happy memories.

For a few, however, the colour red brought memories of blood and salt tears running a course through dirt coated cheeks. Of the death of loved ones, and the red rage that coursed through them in anger at the lives lost, and the destruction that had been done. The colour red for those few was a colour that held no joy, that left an empty void twisting the heart to the nothingness of loss.

The silk scarf fluttered to the floor where the young girl ran back to pick it up, her laugh at her clumsiness thrown over her shoulder at her friends waiting not far off.

Ginny shook her head, her thoughts having gotten away from her.

She was one of the few that associated the colour red with blood. More precisely, with the blood of her past girlfriend, her brother and her best friend. The three now lay in graves that were revered by the magic world. Hermione - her one true love - had smiled at her in courage as she went off to battle for the last time four years ago. Her older brother, Ron, had also laughed at her worry as he too went to his death five years ago, leaving a very upset Severus Snape alone.

The _Three Broomsticks_ door opened, and she pushed past lightly, as the wizard in front stopped to view a poster. At a table in the back, Ginny spotted her new best friend, Draco Malfoy as he sipped a butterbeer, a second untouched on at the side where she took her seat. Smiling and passing a quiet hello, Ginny also recalled the love of Draco's life, _the_ Harry Potter, the boy who lived, dieing along with Voldermort in that last final blow.

They both now met up on the anniversary of the day to remember the three.

But Ginny just couldn't get the colour of blood, of that red scarf out of her head.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll proberly do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	6. Gold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Gold**

It was the tinkling of laughter from a group of first years that did it.

Harry silently fumed, his eyes blazing and he noticed a similar look on his best friends face as well. Ron's face had turned the same shade as his hair, but for an entirerly different reason. The group of first years could laugh all they wanted... it was the snickered comments that made the whole thing worse.

It was the night of the Hogwarts Masquerade Ball, and Hermionie had thought that it would be a good idea for them to dress seperately to see if they could find each other when the party began. It had seemed harmless enough at the time, so the group of friends had decided to go along with this - Severus had sneered at the idea, and had quickly brushed his hand through Rons hair stating that if Ron hid himself from _him_, he would regret it.

So, the party had begun well, Harry had made his way down dressed in a tight-fitting 19th century suit and a black mask. His eyes were changed to blue, and his hair was slightly longer to match the style of the day he was enacting. Harry had immediately spotted Ron chatting away to Severus - afterall, he was only one of very few who would, and Harry knew that the now freckle-less brunette had left before he had - dressed in a dark blue serpentine costume that Harry knew must have come from the teens lover.

The room was full of people dressed in all manner of things. He was slightly horrified to see Ginny dressed in a slinky cat costume and chatting away with a Vampire-dressed Neville. Hermionie was no where that he could see, and niether was his boyfriend. Slightly suspicious, to say the least.

Shrugging off the omnimous feeling, he wandered into the party and mingled.

Twenty minutes later, with at least a hundred checks on the time, and Harry spotted his best female friend trying not to cackle into her drink. She wore an enchanted dress that shouted fairie princess, and was talking to Ron, who had begun grinning uncontrollably. Curious, he started to make his way towards them.

"What are you two talking about? It looks like fun," he commented.

After a few seconds of staring at him, they burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!"

"S-sorry, Harry! It's just... Hahaha!" Ron spoke, trying to catch his breath.

It was then that his missing boyfriend walked into the room, his cheeks a darkened colour.... and his whole form coloured gold.

At the sight, the two broke into new peals of laughter. Harry stared at the teen.

"Okay, for tonight, I'm Dean. Harry doesn't exsist."

This just set the two off again.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll proberly do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	7. Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning:** Okay, the usual stuff, slash/het ect. And small mentions of sexual activity. Don't like, you really shouldn't be reading this drabble fic this far.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Review Replies:**

**Rai-Rai: **Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Okay, since you're confused on drabble 2 '_Blue_', I will give you a quick run-down. Up to this: /_"_What_ are you two on today?" Ginny asked, swapping looks between her brother and the fifth member of the group._/ The main thread is that Hermione is in a good mood and is jibbing at Harry because she knows about his relationship with Draco, which results with Harry jumping to conclusions and accidentally saying that he will give her anything to shut her up. However, Hermione hadn't had any real ill-intention up to that point, so she gets confused, and Harry takes the opportunity to correct it with a very unhelpful /_"What?"_/. After Ron speaks, its back to Harry and Hermione, ending with Harry sighing and agreeing. After this, Hermione tells Harry her plan which involves something 'blue'. The last word is said by Harry. I hope this made some sense, and help you out! As for '_Red_', yes, it is really sad, but I was in that kinda mood. Thank you!!!! As for Draco in '_Gold_'? He's just wearing anything you want, but a spell had has turned him and his clothes gold so that he looks like a solid statue. Hence the laughing fits from Ron and Hermione. Thank you so much!!!!! I hope you enjoy the rest of them! #Bows#Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Black**

Death was the only true association with this colour. It wasn't the vibrant red that allowed the thought of life, it was the cold, numb, bleak oblivion that held a simple yet complicated _nothing_. Just an emptiness that wasn't even a hole. You see, a hole can be felt. But the only one worded way to describe that hole is _black_.

Neville had always felt this, and it was only normal for him to not recognise it. It had been there since his parent's death so long ago. The only other person who could relate was one of his best friends, Harry. The two had an unspoken bond, and they could relate in the darkest moments at night. They would sit in silence, but they would have an unspoken conversation, comforting each other without motioning at all. The silence said everything.

But now, Harry had Draco Malfoy - who had apologised profously over and over to almost everyone he had ever insulted, once he had been revealed a spy against the 'dark lord' - and that left their friendship at a stand still. Because Harry did not know the loss of a love he had never had in the first place.

The war had left Neville thin and pale. He worked just as hard as the best of them, and he knew that he wasn't that good at anything, so he took to helping everyone else out, and making potions for Hermione and the rest of the medical crew - that _was_ something he was good at. He had been working with his small team when he had re-met Percy Weasley for the second time in his life. He had never really known him before, but since Harry had asked for him to join Neville's team, this gave him the chance.

And they had gotten much closer than anyone had ever expected.

They had started a physical relationship after only a month of 'dating' and surprisingly, they had both found love.

Until Percy had felt the need to be brave, and stupid, and a protective older brother.

He had jumped in the way of his younger twin brother - was it Fred or George? - and the attack had killed him. No one had known about them really. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Draco were the only ones, and they tried to comfort him when they could. So, he had stuck himself into his work.

After the war, Neville had been left with almost nothing. He felt almost nothing. And he numbly accepted the position of Professor of Herbology (after poor Professor Sprout had died taking her potions to the front-line medical tents). This had saved him somewhat, as he threw himself into his work and his students, and he still spent nights by the fire with Harry, but it was different now.

Yet, ten years later, Neville still wore a black band around his wrist and whispered Percy's name before he slept.

All he felt in those moments, was the black.

--

**Brooding Darkness: **Once again, pretty depressing, but I quite like this couple now. You can request couplings if you wish. I'll properly do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	8. White

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning:** Okay, the usual stuff, slash/het ect. And small mentions of sexual activity. Don't like, you really shouldn't be reading this drabble fic this far.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

**White**

It's a colour always associated with pureness. A complete cleanliness that put the mind at ease. It's also always associated with light. Its pure, and terribly romantic. White is the colour that most would choose to represent innocence and hope.

It was a colour Hermione would always associate with blood.

Snow fell in the early winter, as the crystal flakes of _pureness_ fell to the Earth. A splay of blood and death would soon coat the ground as wizard after wizard fell, pooling blood around them in death. Voldermort reigned that winter. And it was _his_ blood that had joined the white. Her Ron's. It was _his_ blood that she had watched melt the pureness from her mind.

To Hermione, white was always associated with green.

Because no matter how much blood had mingled with the snow, more had coated the lushous green leaves of spring and summer. And the green of Harry's eyes.

None of them had purity anymore. Not after the war.

--

**Brooding Darkness: **Man, what is up with me and these depressing drabbles? You can request couplings if you wish. I'll properly do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	9. Silver

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Silver**

It was a simple if elegant colour, and one he had always admired.

Silver tinsel always lit up a Christmas tree; the silvery tints in the mid-winter snow drew the worlds' attention turning everyone into children just for a few moments; silver was the colour of the flecks that sparkled in Lilly's eyes when she smiled.

Sighing, Severus kept these thoughts to himself as he watched his not-so-secret crush talking with one of her female friends, and he smiled when he noticed that she was pointedly ignoring that idiot Potter boy.

Silver was the string that held his memories together as he wasted away trying to think of something that wouldn't involve Dumbledore's, Draco's or his own death.

Silver was the colour of his house, the same two colours that he had always adored and dearly loved. A house he was now no longer in charge of.

Silver was the colour of the flecks in those perfect green eyes that looked at him with a pained concern, even if a combination of pity and defiance lay just behind. Those pretty silver flecks were the same as their predecessors.

Harry always did have the same eyes as his mothers.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** Awwww! This is kinda cannon since it is what I like to think are the last thoughts running through Severus' mind during the last book. I still don't like the last book, but it had its moments.

You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	10. Brown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

Since it was requested, this one and the next are just for **ejaculatedteabag** who asked for them. I hope they're not disappointing! And thank you!

**Brown**

Pink was a nice colour.

It came in numerous shades, and it could therefore go with any other colour. Even that ghastly brown jacket.

Deloris Umbridge considered herself a woman of good taste. And staring at that horrible beige jacket made her more confident in that knowledge. But that didn't stop her from seeing that everyone held their own taste – however bad it was.

It did go with that short red and silver hair though, and the handsome face that the jacket belonged to. Deloris had never really taken an interest in a Weasley before. They were poor, and generally considered to be unruly and of considerately bad taste.

The jacket was almost a front of the fact.

Dark brown eyes focused on her, and she allowed herself to gaze back, lips propped out appropriately in mild distaste, and he shoulders squared, with her back straight. A light smile flittered across Arthur Weasley's face lighting up those dark, tired orbs momentarily. The sight caught he breath, and she looked away after sending her own smile back.

She quickly hurried on to her destination in the Ministry of Magic, hoping – in the back of her mind – to see those brown eyes again. They reminded her of younger days with a man much similar to him, but much younger and more disciplined.

She found herself liking that beige jacket a bit more.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** By the way, I hate pink to the utmost. So the first line is definitely Umbridge. Just so you all know *Smiles* It's the first unusual pairing I've written, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you!

You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	11. Rainbow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

Since it was requested, this one and the previous are just for **ejaculatedteabag** who asked for them. Once again, I hope they're not disappointing! And thank you!

**Rainbow**

Sybill Trelawney was a woman of principal. She liked to think that she viewed and acted to every student exactly the same, regardless of their house, and yet still retain the ability to speak to them as an individual. It was a difficult thing to do, but something she did nonetheless.

That was why it had become difficult to 'scout' through her students for a possible prospect. One of age, of course.

Sybill and one Albus Dumbledore had been involved in secret relationship that had recently become sexual. Unfortunately, it was made obvious, if not mentioned, that Albus was more sexually interested in the other gender. And of a younger nature.

Everyone had their own ways of living and loving, and Minerva had been involved in numerous relationships in the past, so she did not find it unnatural or horrifying when she had uncovered this fact about the Headmaster. She also knew that he would never suggest or approach a student himself, so that left her to do it.

Which left her in her current position.

It was with a tired scrutiny that she went through the list of young men who would be willing to enter a sexual relationship – with the possibility of more – and to keep quiet about it. Only a handful of students filled this criteria, and it was not looking good. There were only so many colours in a rainbow after all.

Harry Potter was out of the question. It was common knowledge that he was seeing Ginny Weasley – although the fact that it was a cover up for his own gay relationship was an entirely different and better kept secret.

Likewise, Draco Malfoy was unavailable, since he was most likely to see Severus Snape if Harry Potter was dismissed.

The Weasley twins were no longer attending Hogwarts, and they kept to themselves anyway.

Neville Longbottom was rumoured to be in a secret relationship too, although who was a complete mystery – even to her, and she knew almost everything nowadays.

That left only one young, legal student left.

Ron Weasley.

Sighing, Sybill rubbed her temples as she looked back at the gaping young man in front of her. The redhead really had been the only one to fill the position. And she could only hope that he wouldn't go running to tell Mr. Potter and his other friends before she got the chance to erase this moment from his memory when he rejected the offer.

"Sure."

He shrugged his shoulders, now watching _her _gape openly.

**Brooding Darkness:** That's the second requested drabble pairing/threeway finished, and once again, I hope it didn't disappoint you. Thank you so much for requesting, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. *Bows*

You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	12. Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be 30 drabbles, with certain pairings.

Yay! Finally finished with '_Colours_', and now onto '_Seasons_'! Thank you!!

**Season I : Spring**

The season of spring has been thought to be the season of beauty. A season where the young are born and celebrated, and where love blooms.

And where one Severus Snape has had to part a number of couples from mimicking the local rabbits.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Severus continued his walk around the castle - both monitoring the hallways and watching for a pretty orange-haired young man - trying not to whip out his wand and kill all the love birds, the giggling students and the newly-dubbed 'rabbits' in the school. It hadn't helped that he had just had to separate two young _female_ rabbits from going at it in an empty classroom.

Really, the school was for learning about magic, not... how rabbits breed.

Marching snidely through an almost empty corridor, Severus could no help but imagine himself be a rabbit with a certain young man. The thought was banished the moment it entered his head, before squirming its way back in.

Spinning on his heels, Severus searched behind him for the one who was persistently placing the thought into his head - no one should know, and sweat broke out at the thought that someone might - his eyes landing briefly on a flicker of copper as it darted around the corner.

Smirking inwardly, Severus Snape continued his walk through the castle, allowing the thoughts to come.

Spring wasn't as bad as he had first thought. Perhaps more rabbit mimicking would occur.

**Brooding Darkness:** Thank you for keeping with! You can request couplings if you wish. I'll _do_ any pairing if asked, just look at the last two of the 'C_olours_' saga. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	13. Summer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Note:** This one is kinda crack since I saw this pairing somewhere and I thought it was brilliant. It really hasn't been done before, so I wanted to give it a go. And this proves that I will do literally _any_ pairing.

**Summer**

The castle of Hogwarts was a beautiful building. Her halls were full of plush and styled funiture and her grounds kept beautiful. Her windows shone magically to reflect the hot summer sun, all open windows allowing a nice breeze to filter through.

Currently Hogwarts was full of students filtering in and out, either enjoying the summer heat or moving into the cool shade her walls and ceilings provided. She was a magical building used for education, discipline, and enjoyment. Hogwarts had experienced much pain, many tears, dark adventures and even a few deaths. But she had also experienced the joy the teachers and students brought to her. The laughter created and the love bourne and nurtured within her walls.

Not too far away, the reminder of a time long past watched with awe and love as Hogwarts continued her glory.

The Shrieking Shak was dark, dingy and a place so unloved that the abandonment had been seen by all. The Shrieking Shack had experienced too many deaths, too much pain, and too many dark adventures. The Shrieking Shack was a place so dark, that the beams of the sun that has managed to penetrate through the dirt crusted windows burnt into the dried wood of the floors. Left to rot, the Shrieking Shack held onto the one sight that he kept him standing.

Watching the sun rise and hit the Hogwarts windows was a glorious thing - even if his own boards cracked from the heat. Sitting, staring all day until the light faded, the Shrieking Shack morned his loss of love not in silence, but through the creaks and shrieks of his movements lent to him through his own diminishing state.

**Brooding Darkness: **Hows that? ^_^

You can request couplings and prompts if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	14. Autumn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing. This pair is taken from a generator (livejournal dot com / users/pairgenerator) and is therefore a hilarious challenge. I was laughing for hours at this one and I hope it comes out well.

**Pairing:** SnapexCho

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Autumn**

The grounds were filled with gold's, oranges and reds as the new season settled in, and Cho found herself wondering aimlessly from tree to tree and to the lake in loneliness. It wasn't as if she had no friends or no one to be with, it was just that she needed to be alone. The young Ravenclaw rubbed her hands together thinking back on the previous summer.

The war was over now and just towards the end of the war, Severus Snape had declared himself on the side of Good when he had saved her during the Last Battle at Hogwarts. There he had pushed her out of the way of a hex and pulled her into the safety of the schools walkways, leaving her out of breath and with butterflies in her stomach.

She had tried to tell herself that it was merely 'white knight' syndrome, but she hadn't been able to get the teacher out of her head. Viewing the prettiest season (in her opinion) Cho hoped that with the changing of seasons, her feelings would follow.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	15. Winter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** RonxHarry

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Winter**

If the fall had been cold then this years British winter was colder. Ice had somehow made its way _into_ the dorms and every student who hadn't gone home for Christmas was huddled in their common rooms hoping to gather some form of warmth. With the war been and gone, the four houses had somewhat come to a state of peace and so a number of students now mixed themselves up into various house common rooms - blindfolded in and out of there of course.

Sat in the Griffindor common room, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Draco and Luna sat huddled in the softest chairs by the large fire. Sipping at butterbeers, the small group of friends joked, told stories and swapped missed moments during the war letting their new found friendship settle over them once more as the snow fell outside the windows beyond the tower.

Shuffling slightly, Ron tucked his head into the crook of Harry's shoulder, lightly grasping the green eyed teens hand in one of his and smiling happily at each other. Snuggling further into their seat, Harry grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Ron. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Harry. I love you too."

"Oh, don't make me sick you two. We were having fun then," Draco smirked good-naturedly, rolling his eyes and getting a laugh out of the girls.

"Don't be jealous because we have someone to chase away the cold at night, Malfoy," Ron glared.

"Says you."

"You're sleeping with someone?" Hermione asked, grinning wickedly in slight surprise.

"Yes. His names Mr. Cuddles and my mother sent him to me. I just cast a simple spell and he stays warm all night," Draco smirked wider at the snorts and laughs he gained.

"Is Mr. Cuddles big?" Harry asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Big enough," the blonde sneered pointing his nose into the air.

"It's not just about girth, Harry. It's also about the heat," Ginny pointed out getting giggles out of the group.

"Eww! Ginny! Did _you_ really have to be the one to say that?" Ron asked, pulling a grimce.

"Yep!"

"It's about length too. Is Mr. Cuddles very long, Draco?" Luna put in her two pennies.

"Oh! Not you too!" Ron groaned.

"Not really. But he is a little _hard_ after the spell has been cast," the grey eyed teen laughed, poking the younger blonde in the stomach.

"I bet it is," Hermioned nodded, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"That's it! Harry, we're going to bed and away from these dirty minds," the elder Weasley announced.

"But I thought you liked it dirty?" Harry asked, still trying to look innocent.

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay, let's go the. Goodnight, guys."

"'Night," Ron threw over his shoulder.

"Night boys! Try not to be too noisy, okay?" Hermione called after them.

"That's what he said last night," Harry yelled back just before he was pulled beyond the bend in the staircase. Hearing the laughter behind him and the annoyed snarls in front of him, Harry found that he quite like winter when there were nights like these.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	16. Shoes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** RonxPansy

**Theme:** Clothing

**Dedication:** RONPANSYPLZ I hope you like it!

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Shoes**

They had been sent to her as a late birthday present from one of her uncles, and for once, she didn't hate the gift. THe pretty white shoes were almost ballet style with white ribbons to tie around her ankles. Toeing the floor in front of her, Pansy reflected that they would go quite nicely with anything she wore. Sitting in Potions Class, Pansy couldn't help but focus more on her shoes than the lesson that Professor Snape was giving - she could always ask Draco for note later anayway - and so she was surprised when she heard a whisper sent her way.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Nice shoes."

Glancing to her left, Pansy was surprised to find that the voice belonged to no other than Ron Weasley. He wasn't her favourite person, but she had to admit that he must have _some_ sense of style if he recognised just how lovely her new shoes were.

"Thanks," she smiled back slightly. It was the first complement she had gotten on them - of course Draco was busy, so she didn't expect him to notice until later than night - and the words sent a bubble of happiness swelling in her chest.

"They really suit your hairstyle today too," the other teen whispered, leaning only the slightest bit towards her.

Fingering her simple pony-tail, Pansy beamed knowing that she had _definately_ made the right decision in using a white ribbon to tie her hair back with. Blushing deeply, she regarded the Griffindor in a way that she hadn't before. He was tall, red headed and actually quite handsome, with his frekles flecked nicely across his face accentuating his gentle brown eyes.

"Thank you."

"Sure," he smiled at her, before gazing back down at his notes again.

Blushing brighter the though that Draco had never said anything so nice to her didn't even cross her mind as it was filled with those kind brown eyes.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	17. Tie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** HarryxDraco

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Tie**

Pulling at the green and silver striped knot, Draco tried not to grimace as it remained tight around his neck. It was a school requirement for every student to wear their ties, and as a Malfoy, Draco had been raised to always appear prim and properly dressed so it was more of a tradition to wearing his tie _correctly_ rather than for comfort. That didn't stop him from wanting to slacken the thing a little bit though.

"Stop it," Harry hissed from behind him.

They were sat with their backs facing each other from opposite tables so that they could still 'sit' together, but still seem apart to the rest of the school.

"Stop what?" Draco smirked into his book, tugging lightly at the knot again.

"Stop messing with your tie. Either loosen it properly or take it off," the green eyed teen hissed again. Fidgeting in his seat, Harry could _feel_ his boyfriend messing with the aforementioned clothing again and it was seriously irritating him.

"I'm _not_ taking it off. Just give me a minute and it'll be fine," the blonde hissed back.

"A minute? You've been messing with it for the past _half an hour_!" Gritting his teeth, Harry turned in his seat and yanked the Slytherin around to face him so that he could adjust the thing himself. Loosening the striped silk cloth, Harry tugged it slightly one way and then the next before finally smoothing it out down Draco's chest and across his collar.

Face red, Draco watched with bated breath as the Gryffindor's hands worked their magic and the tie became more comfortable to wear, yet still holding the same professional appearance that he was well known in the school for.

"There! Much better!" Smiling to himself, Harry looked Draco strait in the eye right before the blonde decreased the distance between them and planted a kiss firmly on the others mouth. Leaning into the kiss, Harry allowed the few moments of pleasure before pulling away, his face completely red. "Draco!"

"What? It's not like people haven't guessed already. I was just keeping up appearances for your sake," smiling sweetly at his not-so-secret-boyfriend, the Slytherin turned back to his homework.

"Git," Harry huffed, cheeks red.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	18. Coat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** HermionexGinny

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Coat**

Pulling the garment over her bare shoulders, Ginny let her red hair flow over the back of the material as she spun in a quick circle admiring the way it looked on her. It was a special present from her girlfriend of exactly two years and she was planning to wear it on their date tonight. And _only_ the coat. Grinning at her own reflection, Ginny wondered if Hermione would mind wearing only her boots while they had their 'date'.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	19. Trousers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Rita Skeeta

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Trousers**

Having watched the man for some time now, Rita wondered if it would be possible for the man to wear those trousers any tighter. The bespeckled woman had always enjoyed the more manly of men in her life, but after coming across the elder Malfoy male during her extensive research on the rumoured relationship with the younger Malfoy and one Harry Potter, she had found herself not being able to keep her eyes off of the elder mans backside.

It was a nice, firm-looking backside too.

Grinning to herself, Rita felt that perhaps those trousers could be just a _little_ bit tighter.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	20. Click!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Severus Snape

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Click!**

The world was full of irony.

Severus had begun his venture into love by falling for a girl who would never be his, and who would only look at him as a friend. She was red-headed and green-eyed. _Click!_ His second venture into love had been her eleven year old son who he had loved as a surrogate son. The boy had barely acknowledged him as a teacher let alone a mentor or a parent figure. _Click!_ A few years on, he had fallen for someone who had been outside his grasp from day one. The red-headed teen - his almost-surrogata sons best friend - was already dating the schools smartest woman so Severus had admired the boy from afar. _Click!_

And now he had fallen for Ron's younger sister. _Click!_

Trying not to gawk at the fact that three of his four most loved people were currently chatting away happily _at the same table_, Severus wondered at the fact that he had somehow come full circle.

**Brooding Darkness:** The prompt is a camera sound.

You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	21. Wham!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** Harry/Ron

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Wham!**

Running his left hand through the short red hair, Harry wondered - not for the first time - if Ron had ever thought of growing it out. It wasn't that Harry wanted Ron to change his hairstyle or anything, but it would be a little nicer if he had something more to tug on when they made-out like this. Moaning into the kiss, Harry let his thoughts dissipate so that he could feel the sensations more.

Pulling away so that they could catch their breath, Ron grinned down at him, head tilted in a thoughtful manner.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you grinning like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're wondering if you want to eat either bangers and mash or the meat and potato puds," the green eyed teen replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nahhhh~! I was just wondering if you kiss better then Hermione."

_Wham!_

Spinning on a heel, Harry stormed out of their little cove and back to the common room, his face a picture of the worst storm in Great Britain, while Ron was left on the floor with a large red handprint on one side of his face.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	22. Bang!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Review Reply:**

**MagicNinjaUnicorn:** Thank you so much! All of those reactions are exactly what I was going for. I'd love to do more Ron/Harry so thanks for the boost ^_^. I hope this is up to your standards, so please enjoy!

**Pairing:** Luna/Hermione

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Bang!**

"Order! Order!"

_Bang! Bang!__ Bang!_

"Order in the court!"

"_What_ court? Hermione, we're in an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor of Hogwarts. There _is_ no court!" Ron exclaimed waving his arms around to indicate the room full of desks and chairs.

"Yes there is! And my little hammer says so!" Hermione grinned back, waving her conjured little gavel in one hand.

Shaking his head at their antics, Harry sat in the 'witness box' which was basically a desk and chair placed off to one side next to the three desks and one chair which Hermione was currently using as her judges box. Stood across from them, Ron was positioned between two chairs and on the opposite side Luna stood smiling at the room in general. Off to one side Draco, Neville, Ginny and Blaise were sat in a row as the 'Jury'.

"This is just rediculas!" Ron stormed, crossing his arms and looking furious.

"Answer the question once again, Mr. Potter. Did you, or did you not, see Mr. Ron Weasley make a pass on the beautiful Miss Luna Lovegood?" Hermione addressed the green eyed teen.

"Yes and no."

"It's one or the other, Mr. Potter. Choose one."

"Well, yes, but it was just a joke," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Doesn't matter! Let it be noted on the official record-"

"_What_ record?!"

"-that Mr. Potter has in fact, bore witness to Mr. Weasley having hit on Miss Luna Lovegood."

"That's not fair!"

"Why not, Weasley? You did," Draco drawled, smirking at the entire situation.

"Enough from you, Mr. Malfoy! And thank you for your testimony, Mr. Potter. You may sit back down now." Waving her hand formally, Hermione smiled brightly over at her girlfriend who merely giggled back waving slightly.

"Now, since the jury will obviously agree with my decision then I'll now proclaim you: Guilty and sentence you to three day outcasted from us and I will place a spell on you which will cause you to throw up every time you find someone attractive," she said, banging her gavel onto the desk and then rising to hug her girlfriend. "Now you don't have to worry about that mean, horrible man again."

Kissing each other softly, Luna merely let her girlfriend have her way.

"This is _so_ not fair!" Ron groaned.

"Don't worry too much," Harry tried to cheer the red head up. "It's only three days."

"And you only find _me_ attractive, don't you?" Blaise said, glaring at the taller boy. Nodding his reply, Ron gulped sending a look of help to his best mate.

"Don't even think it," Draco warned. Wrapping one arm around Harry, he smirked at Ron. "We're not helping if you mess up."

Groaning again, Ron peered over at the two girls loving it up hoping that the 'loving' would be enough to make her forget about the spell.

"Ron..."

No such luck.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	23. Splat!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** Ron/Harry

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Splat!**

Moaning into the taller boy's mouth, Harry let his fingers run through short red locks as Ron pressed him into the wall of the sixth floor of Hogwarts. It was a deserted corridor and Harry couldn't even remember just why they had gone up there in the first place, but he could recall Ron shoving him against the wall, a knee between his legs and pressing his lips against suprised ones.

Smiling back into the kiss, Ron pressed his knee lightly again and recieved a quiet groan in reply.

_Splat!_

"Ron?" Pulling away slight, green eyes frowned at the slightly taller boy in confusion.

"Yeah," the red head replied breathlessly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

_Splat!_

"_That!_"

Pushing Ron away from him, Harry viewed the immediate area searching for anything that could have caused the odd sound. Listening intently, Harry shushed Ron before the red head could even open his mouth.

"Wh-?"

"Shhh!"

_Splat!_

"There! That! Didn't you hear that?"

"Here _what_?!"

_Splat!_

"_That_!"

"Oh, yeah." Nodding, Ron looked up at the ceiling. "We still need to fix the piping."

"Huh?"

"That's why we came up here, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Harry nodded finally remembered Professor McGonagall asking them to see if they could cast a simple spell to stop the leak in the pipes on the sixth floor. Why it took the two of them to cast the spell was beyond him, but he had certainly had no qualms about it.

_Splat!_

"We should probably sort that out then," Harry said, following Ron's eyes to the crack in the ceiling. "Do you wanna do it, or should I?"

"I'll do it!" Ron chirped back. Taking out his wand, Ron muttered the correct incantation and flicked the wand towards the ceiling before nodding at his work once the job was done. "Nice and simple."

"Yeah."

"Now, where were we?" Smirking at the dark haired boy, Ron's eyes sprakled with mischief.

"I think," Harry replied, grinning back. "That we were... here."

Grabbing Ron's neck, Harry pulled the other boy down so that they were leaning back against the wall again, lips crashing against each other and a giggled moan passed between them.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	24. Wind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Wind**

"Are you kidding me with this? I mean are you seriously kidding me with this?"

It was once again the start of a new school year and already the students of Hogwarts had homework. Skimming over the necessary chapter, Ron wondered not for the first time why he had decided to take deviation. It wasn't like he had ever used it, and he had no talent for it so it was unlikely that he would ever use it in the future.

"Just read the chapter and do the homework, Ron," Hermione ordered reading one of her muggle studies textbooks.

"We'll do it together, don't worry so much," Harry smiled, trying to be upbeat.

"She wants us to dream and prophesize on the 'wind'."

"No, she wants us to let- how did she put it?... 'our spirits travel on the winds of the future'!" Harry snickered.

"Like that's going to happen," the bushy haired girl snorted.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	25. Earth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** Sorting Hat/Hermione - I got this pairing from a generator and I just _had_ to write it! It had me laughing for an hour.

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Earth**

Hermione had always known that she was a down to Earth, straight-forward and intelligent woman. She was also aware that she wasn't the prettiest person in the world and then she had a few kinks in her personality that had a tendancy to annoy people. What those people didn't know was that she had a kink only one other was aware of - and that other wasn't even an actual person.

Slipping into the empty office, Hermione silently toed her way to a shelf where the Gryffindor Sword lay on a plush red and gold cushion. Yet, it wasn't the sword that had made her come tonight. Next to the famous sword lay a tattered and beaten looking pointed hat. It was the tattered and beaten looking hat that Heriome had come to see.

Smiling to herself, she slipped the cloth off of the shelf and over her bushy brown hair.

_Hello again, Hermione,_ the Sorting Hat whispered huskily.

_Hello, Sortie_, Hermione thought back.

_How about we have some fun?_

_Yes, let's_.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	26. Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing:** Ginny/Luna & Ron/Snape

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Fire**

It was strange to say the least, but the situation was at least tolerable. Professor Severus Snape was currently sat directly across from one Luna Lovegood as they watched their lovers argue over who had to take their partener home to their parents and who would get to stay behind at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday. So far, neither wanted to be the one to go home.

Growling to himself, Severus had to remind himself that the firery temper which matched his firery hair was the reason why the teacher had remained in a - so far - secret relationship with Ron. The sex was pretty good too.

"Usually I love it when she gets like this," Luna said in her usual airy voice.

"Hmm?" Turning to her, blinking in surprise, Severus processed just what she'd said. "Oh?"

"Yes. Usually we're alone though."

"Too much information, Ms. Lovegood."

"Isn't it that way for you?" She asked, turning to face him but never letting her eyes leave Ginny's face.

Mind flashing back to previous nights where he was wrapped up in pale, freckled limbs trying to elicit as many moans and mewls as possible. His mind flashed to intimate kisses stolen in dark corridors and small caresses when passing each other by. His mind flittered past memories of cuddling up at night, and the moments where _he_ wanted it and Ron would comply freely. He recalled the moments of heated arguments which led to days of ignoring each other and then making up through a second argument and letting everything else out.

"Sometimes."

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	27. Water

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco and Hermione/Pansy

Okay these are going to be themed drabbles, with certain pairings.

**Water**

"Don't you think it's strange?" Hermione asked, snuggling deeper into her girlfriends jumper.

"What is?" Pansy replied.

"That the ceiling looks like it's going to drip water at any moment, yet it never does," she squinted up at the area directly above the two of them as though it would all collapse on top of them at any moment.

"Magic," Pansy shrugged.

"It couldn't be just that," Hermione replied.

"Magic water, then," Draco commented softly. Harry's head was situated on his lap, the young hero sleeping soundly. "Does it matter?"

"If it could fall onto my head at any moment, it will," she glared back.

The two Slytherin's merely laughed lightly.

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	28. Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing**: Luna/Ron

The generator has been used again.

**Light**

Flecks of spun gold light filtered through the trees leaves, allowing dust particles to be seen by the naked eye. Luna became very elf-like when she wondered bare-foot through the woods on the Hogwarts grounds, and it was this part of her that Ron knew he loved the most. When she was pure magic, a magic that shone from her very core - and he was one of the very few people who got to see this side of her.

Grinning to himself, the red head tugged on the blondes hand - receiving a grin in return - pulling her to the ground with a kiss.

"I love you,"

"I know."

**Brooding Darkness:** You can request couplings if you wish. I'll probably do any pairing if asked. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	29. Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco and Severus/Ron

The generator has been used once again. Obviously.

**Dark**

Atramentous.

Obfuscous.

Caliginous.

Inky.

Murky.

Pitch black.

Complete shadow.

Name it anyway you want to, it was within every soul. And once it had some form of feed, it grew. And grew, and grew. It grew until you fell into the dark with no light in sight. You were made blind, and that blindness became so strong that you'd forget what the light ever looked like.

So when a piece of light finally yanked him out of that darkness, he wept.

Draco had been brought up with too many stuck-up morals. He had been pulled apart by his father and his fathers friends, and yet he had managed to stay standing. Thanks to her. A _Weasley_. Yes, he loved her, and yes he would do anything for her. For his first and last piece of light.

"Is that all we're here for, Severus?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. We can't bring them down into our darkness. It's our duty to keep them from falling by being here ourselves," he replied sadly.

"So, we can only love them from afar?"

"Yes."

"They _had_ to be _Weasley's_ didn't they?" Draco laughed without humour.

"They did. That's how we know they have so little darkness in them. It's why we chose them."

"Yeah. I suppose."

Letting the conversation drift into silence, Severus thought back on the irony of the situation. Ron and his sister had such strong flaming hair, flames to show them what light looked like. And Severus had never been more grateful.

**Brooding Darkness:** Okay, just one more to go! And yes, it is completely weird that I know so many word for 'dark'. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	30. Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Contains slash/het/crack. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't bother reading or reviewing.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ginny and Severus/Ron

Since this is the last one, I have used my favourite pairings. Thank you!

**Love**

"I love you."

"Not as much as _I_ love you."

"You two are morons," Ginny complained, poking at the piece of toffee pudding in front of her.

"Don't make fun of the pie, Ginny," Ron said seriously, pointing at her with his fork.

"You should always be serious when talking about pie," Harry agreed, like he was talking about deploying a special mission during the war.

"It's pie! What's so special about it?" She exclaimed, shaking her head at the two.

"..."

"..."

"Oh, come on!"

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to her girlfriend. Sitting across from the two of them, Harry and Ron sat with pale faces like they had just been told that the entire war had been some huge joke and that Voldermort was still alive.

"She... She... She... Pie..." Ron muttered

"_How could you_?" Harry said darkly, glaring at the red haired woman's pudding.

"How could she what? Why are you speaking like she just insulted your mother?" Draco asked in confusion. He had just been about to sit behind them at the Slytherin table when he had heard his boyfriend speak so darkly.

"How could you?!" Harry repeated, voice rising in pitch.

"She... She... She... not... special..."

"Complete sentences, Ron. You need to speak in complete sentences so that we know what you're trying to say," Hermione grinned, trying not to laugh at the two boys in front of her.

"You insulted the pie, didn't you?" Draco drawled rolling his eyes.

"Yep," the brunette nodded.

"Harry, the pie is wonderful, sacred even. It is so special that it deserves it's own day. Pie Day. A national holiday," the blonde cooed, rubbing small circles in the back of the green eyed teens shoulders.

"Pie Day?" Harry queried with hope filled eyes.

"Why can't everyday be pie day?" Ron complained, pulling himself out of his personal little horror.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, that would mean that the world would run out of pie very quickly," Professor Snape consoled as he passed by.

"Okay, so Pie Day once a year then," Ron agreed.

"Three times a year," Harry argued, giving the red headed teen a look like he didn't know him any more.

"Maybe four?" Ron grinned back.

"How about _we_ have Pie Day everyday that there's pie being served?" Hermione reasoned.

"Yes!"

"Excellent idea, 'Mione!"

"You two are morons," Ginny groaned again.

Draco just grinned while Severus moved on shaking his head internally. Hermione kissed her girlfriend trying not to laugh.

"I love all of you," she whispered into the red head's ear.

"I know. Me too," Ginny smiled back giving in.

**Brooding Darkness:** Aww! Finally complete! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far, and for sticking with me. I hope that you enjoyed them all - including the wacky ones - and maybe I'll do another set if anyone has any more pairings or themes that they'd like me to do. So, thank you and please review!


End file.
